Memoirs of a Delinquent
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: Roxas is a swindler, Sora's been kidnapped, and there's a ghost-infested labyrinth in the basement. AkuRoku SoRiku FBD side stories. -C.


Cookee: Hey all! This is the prequel/sequel to "Feminine Boys are Deceitful" BUT before anyone leaves, let me say that this can be read on its own and still be understood. It can be a stand-alone oneshot. :) So please enjoy the cuteness~!

Note: Yeah, I changed my mind. This series'll stay on Cookee's account. Figured it'd work out better. ...And Monkey asked me to put something up. -shrug-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pocky.**

**Memoirs of a Delinquent**

**Chapter 1: Strawberry Flavored Pocky**

**xXx**

Every couple of months, my environment changes. The faces I see one day can be gone the next day and I would never see those faces again. The reason for my constantly changing lifestyle is due to my parents, or lack thereof.

I was abandoned when I was nearing 3 months old at the local orphanage; since then, I've seen many "parents" and many "friends." None of these people meant anything to me nor I to them. Before I had even begun to attend kindergarten, I had already met 3 sets of "families," but none of them wanted to keep me.

As the years passed, I began to wonder if there was something wrong with me. Why did no one want me? Was it because of the color of my hair or the way I was slow to understand things? Was it because I was more trouble than what I was worth? I really didn't know. One day though, during my 3rd summer, I was finally adopted permanently into a family.

Truthfully, I hated this family. They adopted me into their family, allowing me to take a last name, but I was never adopted into their hearts. Like an outsider, I ate my three meals alone and I played alone. I began to wonder again if there was something wrong with me.

Was I better off not having a family at all? If a family was just a name, then I could live without it; that's what I thought.

Bitterly, I thought, '_If this is how the rest of my life is going to be, I'd rather not live it here.'_

Shortly there after, I packed the few belongings I had (which consisted of only two sets of clothes since that's all that could fit into my small bag) and decided to run away from home, if that's what it was.

The day I left the house, no one was home; I spared no time for shallow goodbyes. I didn't think they'd care if I was gone so I left without a note to leave behind. I was just luggage to them anyway.

Before I took my final steps from the house, I stuffed a few boxes of strawberry Pocky into my small bag, thinking that I could live off of 4 boxes of sweets for a few months.

A few blocks down, I ran into some neighborhood kids making a ruckus on the side of the road. Out of curiosity, I approached them and was easily accepted into the group.

At the head of the group sat a small, blond boy, probably about my age. In front of him was a cardboard box with three plastic bowls laid out upside down in a single row across the box. He explained the rules of the game with a keen eye and glared dangerously to anyone that dared to interrupt him.

He ruled over the crowd with an iron fist and wasn't afraid to exhaust all the power he could muster.

Though quite threatening, he had childish features. He had big blue eyes that were angled in an annoyed fashion, which actually made him look quite intimidating. His blond hair was spiked messily and blotches of dirt were visible on his golden locks, probably from playing too hard.

"So, who's up first?" The intriguing boy asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

The game was simple. The game consisted of three bowls and one coin, the coin being hidden beneath one of the bowls, and the object of the game was to find the coin at the end.

The boy would show the player where the coin was before the game started. After the player memorized which bowl had the coin, it would be hidden from view underneath its dome casing. The boy then shuffled all three bowls together, sliding one bowl here and another there in quick short motions, trying to confuse the player. When he finished, the player guesses which bowl contains the coin.

If the player answers correctly, they get a prize. If not, they must give something to the boy.

"Easy enough," came a cocky reply from one of the boys in the group. "I'll play."

His hair was flipped in a fashion too late for this century and wore a bit of a military appearance with his everything-camo style, but not the least bit intimidating to look at. He had a naturally goofy aura about him, somewhat irritating in my opinion. Never did like the loud ones.

A girl from behind him tried to pull him back, but he only pulled his arm away and stepped up to the plate, entering a game of wit and luck with the blond kid.

xXx

"AGH! One more time, Roxas! One more time!"

'_What a stubborn kid!' _I thought with annoyance (I'm partially wondering why I'm still here). He had lost twice already, but he kept wanting to go another round, much to the other boy's satisfaction.

The blond kid, Roxas apparently, kept teasing him, taunting him with phrases like 'Ohh too bad; better luck next time' or 'Hah! My brother can do better than that!'

"That's it! Hayner! Come on!" The same girl pulled on his sleeve angrily, this time more determined than her first attempt. "It's not safe to get involved with a Strife! You know what mom and dad said!"

He glared at Roxas a while longer, glaring deeply and hatefully until he turned to the girl and nodded, understanding her words of wisdom. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Hayner glanced over his shoulder briefly, catching Roxas's somewhat egoistic smirk, and stalked off, never looking back.

"Anyone else?" He grinned deviously, looking through the nervous crowd and eyeing his next victim.

When his eyes met mine, I nearly fainted, but the longer I stared back at him, the more I felt like he was drawing me in with his smirk, with his eyes... Soon, I'd be completely caught in his trap, but strangely, I didn't really mind.

"I-I'll do it."

xXx

"So, how many more times are you willing to lose, kid?" Kid? You look like you're about the same age as me, brat!

I opened my bag disdainfully, counting the number of Pocky boxes to be _zero_. I peered up at him nervously, a bit regretful that I had just bet away all of my traveling food. Ugh... I could try to win them back... but...

"O-One more." I challenged, keeping steady at the other side of the box. "I'll bet my bag and my clothes. If I win, I want all 4 boxes of Pocky back!"

His smirk widened extremely to the point that I wanted to turn around and run in the opposite direction. "Suit yourself."

There's the coin... Middle bowl... Left... Right... Stay... Middle! ...No, left? Right? ...Shoot.

His hands were lightning fast, one being on the right then suddenly appearing on the left or in the middle while the other one continued to shuffle around the bowls without missing a beat, eventually succeeding in tricking the other player.

"Which one is it?" He chimed, taking a good look at his work and feeling pleasured by it.

My finger shook slightly as my eyes darted from one bowl to the next, not at all sure that the bowl I was looking at might have the coin. I raised it up from my side, sliding it across the cardboard box before stopping in front of the middle bowl. He raised a brow at me, as if questioning my final answer. I nodded and tapped the single bowl.

Roxas lifted the bowl, keeping part of the rim on the box at all times. He took a glance from the side and smiled; I could not do the same.

Empty. Empty. Empty.

My hands clenched into tight fists as I glared at the ground, probably acting like a sore loser, but I just lost everything! I needed to run away! I had to! In a blur of a anger, I swiped my small arm across the top of the box, knocking down all three bowls onto the concrete with clattering crashes.

All three bowls... but no coin.

"Hey! Watch it!" Roxas exclaimed, hurrying to pick up the three bowls, though having enough time to spare so he could glare at me in rage.

I observed him collect his items, but still I found no coin. He hadn't picked it out from the bowls yet, of that I'm sure so... why?

My eyes drifted back onto the cardboard box and right in the center of it, where the middle bowl should have been was a barely noticeable slit in the cardboard, but that tiny cut in the box was big enough to fit a _coin _through.

Before Roxas could return to the box, I lifted it up curiously and sure enough, there was the coin that I had tried so hard to uncover beneath a bowl, when in fact it was hidden beneath the cardboard box instead.

"Hey! You tricked us!" Some kid from behind me exclaimed angrily, but that wasn't quite the phrase I had in mind.

The blond suddenly tensed up in his crouched position, stopping midway in his reach for the last bowl while the others were held tightly in his little arms. He twisted his head to look at the raised box in my hands, only to growl at my face, drop the bowls and lunge for me.

Before he reached me though, I managed to ask him in a very curious and excited voice, "Are you a _magician?_ Are you _magical?"_

His small hands were unbelievably close to my neck, but I couldn't understand what he was implying at the time, so all I did was stare back at him with dreamy eyes; his eye twitched. Is that normal?

"No, man! He just cheated!"

I let out a gasp before dropping the box in surprise, sadly, both Roxas and I were directly under it...

"Ahh! Idiot! Lift it back up!" The young swindler cried out, trying to push me away in the dark, enclosed space of the little box, which actually just made things more difficult.

I struggled against him, pushing his hands back to keep him in place, getting more irritated with how he kept ordering me around and yet did nothing to better the situation. "Hey! Stop struggling!" I yelled as one of his hands managed to slip past mine and make contact with my face. I grunted before ducking under one of his hands and wrapped my arms around his torso, keeping his flailing appendages in place. "_THANK YOU."_

Roxas finally stopped moving around like a crazed animal long enough for me to toss the box off our heads and see daylight again.

"There! Much better!" I grinned happily, feeling the heat of the afternoon sun against my face. "Right, Roxas?" I glanced at him, but he hadn't moved from the position I had forced him in. I frowned, approaching him slowly, "Roxas?"

I brought my face close to his for further inspection, but before I got any closer, his hand was at my face again, pushing me back like he needed a repellent for me or something.

"G-Get away from me!" He cried, his face turning into a reddish hue.

My eyes widened as I avoided his hand and put both of mine on either side of his face, feeling an abnormal temperature on his cheeks. "R-ROXAS! Do you have a fever? Your face is red!"

His temperature rose even more against the palm of my hands.

"I DO NOT!"

xXx

"How was your day today, little brother?" A cheery brunette asked as he skipped over to Roxas, a lollipop hanging from his mouth and a bag of cotton candy on the other. Roxas avoided his brother's smiling face, but the other only moved in the same fluid motion to view his brother's embarrassed face. "OMG! Roxas, do you have a fever?"

"For the last time, I DON'T!" He brought his hands up to his heated cheeks with a loud cry, running over to my crouched self and kicked me in the shin... again.

"What did I do?" I whined, clutching onto my second aching shin.

He looked baffled at my question, but rather than talking it out, he opted to kick me again... on the other leg.

"STOP THAT!" I yelled, falling flat on my butt and rubbing at my burning legs profusely. "I was just worried... Sheesh." I sent a sour face into the concrete, since I didn't dare direct it to that vicious brat. "Your brother asked you if you had a fever too! Why am I the only one that gets kicked?"

Roxas just stared at me with those looks that made me feel like an idiot, those "why did you even ask that" kind of look. "Do you _think _I can hit _this _face?"

When I observed his brothers face, he shone a big grin, a really really _really _cute grin that any self-respecting 3-year old would envy. Heck, even babies wanted that grin. "Your face?" They did look a _lot _alike.

He gave me another one of those looks. I'm starting to think that he doesn't like me.

"_No_. Just forget it." He shook his hand and began throwing what little of his earnings he had left into his deceiving little box.

While we had been preoccupied by our cardboard prison from earlier, the other kids had managed to steal back their belongings and maybe others' belongings also, but not much remained. The most obvious of which were my four untouched Pocky boxes.

I hesitated before speaking again. "...Can I have my Pocky back?"

I think that whatever I say ticks this guy off because the moment I finished the question mark, there was an ominous flame burning behind him and dark clouds gathering overhead, but it seemed like only I saw it because his brother only hummed along to some familiar tune beside him. I gulped visibly.

"Pocky, huh?" He whispered, venom on his words. He picked up one of the boxes laying beside him and looked at me... though it was more like aimed at me. "TAKE BACK YOUR FRIGGIN' POCKY!" Next thing I knew, I was dodging makeshift Pocky missiles fueled by raw Roxas power.

"W-Will you cut that out?" I felt like I was dancing to some torturous tune with the way I kept moving my body and the amazement that I hadn't been hit yet. I should have _seriously _run away at the first chance I got.

xXx

I frowned at my crumpled box of deliciousness, considering on crying for the many broken Pocky sticks that lay inside. It's not open yet, but I can hear it, yes, I can _hear _the the broken sticks. They're crying for me to put them out of their misery and eat them! It's all Roxas's fault!

"Psh, jerk..." I grumbled under my breath as I stuffed the box back into my half filled runaway bag.

With an exasperated sigh, I leaned against the bench, swinging my legs back and forth to pass the time as I stared up into the twilight sky, understanding then why the town was called what it was. It was really pretty. The mix of the reds, yellows and oranges...

"What are you doing, kid?"

I ceased my cloud gazing momentarily to come face to face with Roxas again. "Are you stalking me?" I asked innocently, truly wondering if that was his plan.

He blew out this funny sounding noise that I can't exactly describe as a grunt or a snort so I'll suffice with calling it a "Roxort". A Roxas retort? Uhm... The workings of a child's mind. What can you do?

"You only wish you were that important." He took a seat beside me, keeping to the side, practically forcing himself against the arm rest. He might as well not have been sitting down since half his body was leaning off the iron part of the arm rest anyway.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him beside me, but the darn brat kept struggling against me, hanging onto the rail for dear life. Sheesh, it's not like I'm going to rape him! I'm only three!

Once his fingers had slipped and he was forced to sit beside me, I flashed him a grin to equal his brooding frown. "So then why are you here?" I swung my legs again, assuming my original pastime, enjoying the swaying of the trees, the changing of colors in the sky and the floating clouds.

"Your parents are looking for you."

Roxas sat with his head hung low, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously, while his legs were left dangling off the bench like rigid sticks. I couldn't really see his face, but parts of his ears were red again, but if I mentioned the word 'fever,' I might just get kicked in the shin again. I'm not really up for running away while limping...

I scoffed heartlessly, "No they're not. Even if I ran away..." I hesitated, feeling the creation of a lump at my throat. "No one would miss me."

"Th-That's not true! I-I... would..." His usually confident blue orbs faltered to ground in a descending fashion that hinted at shyness.

I blinked, wondering if I had heard that correctly. "Come again?"

"Y-You lack optimism!" He suddenly exclaimed, his hands balled into tiny fists on his lap. "I-I mean, don't you have any dreams to look forward to?"

Our eyes met, his pretty blues speckled with determination. "Do you?" I asked him, not really sure if I had a dream.

"Yeah..." He smiled softly; my breath hitched. "I want to become the strongest fighter in all of Twilight Town." His eyes softened as his gaze drifted elsewhere, losing himself in the greatness of his dream.

I smiled, enjoying the expression he had on his face. "Then that'll be my dream too! Let's share it!"

Almost immediately, his head bolted up like a pulled spring. "NO WAY! Get your own dream!"

I jutted out my bottom lip in a pouting face. "FINE." I took in a deep breath and thought long and hard about it. Do I have a dream? Is there something that I want? What do I want? "I guess, if I had any dream at all... It would be to have a happy family, or at least someone to love me."

I was expecting some kind of witty, smart response, but all he said was, "Sounds nice."

"Let's share this dream then, yeah?"

Roxas tilted his head as if to ponder my proposition. Then, with an uncharacteristic grin, he nodded saying, "Yeah, let's share this dream."

"Good! Then you can be my wife!"

His grin instantly disappeared.

"Roxas? Hey! Roxas? You look pale! Roxas?"

xXx

My last hours in Twilight Town were spent with Roxas. We sat side by side again on that same park bench, watching the clouds glide overhead and the sky shift through the many colors of twilight.

He no longer held himself back with me; according to him, I was the closest thing he had to a best friend. I can't deny the fact the had mumbled that in his sleep, but still, hearing that did my heart good. I felt... for the second time in my life, loved.

That day when I had "proposed," my parents and siblings had found us; that was a week ago. They hugged me, kissed me and held on so tightly I thought I was going to die from suffocation. That was the first time the hole inside was filled.

Today, that second hole might open again.

"Well, that's the last of it. Thanks for helping, Cloud."

"No problem. Are you sure you'll be fine at Hollow Bastion?"

"It's my job. I'll be fine."

"See you, Leon."

"You too Cloud. ...Come on guys, let's go! We've got a long drive ahead of us!"

I frowned, not wanting to pull my eyes away from the sky nor pull my hand away from the sleeping Roxas (who continued sleeping, not knowing I was holding his hand). He had fallen against my shoulder, his head resting peacefully against my arm, furthering to complicate my decision to leave.

I don't want to leave him.

"Oh, sorry Axel. I didn't know Roxas was sleeping on you!" Cloud chuckled, shaking Roxas lightly to awaken him from his light slumber. "Come on Roxas. Axel has to leave."

He let out a small whine in his hazy consciousness, mumbling something along the lines of "don't go..." in a complaining voice. I smiled before roughly pushing him in a playful manner.

"Wake up, wake up! Sora's stealing your ice cream!" I cried in my best 'SORA'S SUGARY APOCALYPSE ATTACK' voice.

Roxas's eyes shot open as he yelled to no one in particular, "SORA! HANDS OFF MINE AND AXEL'S ICE CREAM!"

Cloud was completely shaken as he stared at his son in complete wonder, probably having second thoughts about the kid actually being Roxas or not. As far he knew, Roxas was poker-faced and cold, the best candidate to be the Strife boss... Or so they say.

"Oh, so it's mine now too?" I grinned when a blush creeped onto his face, realizing that I had purposely tricked him. (I've finally deciphered Roxas's sudden "fevers," which are not truly fevers at all...)

He averted his eyes in the opposite direction, but the red tinting his ears didn't disappear as quickly as he'd hoped. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" He grumbled, taking note of Leon closing the back of the moving truck.

"...Yeah." I frowned.

Everyone was already packed inside either the moving truck or our car, leaving only me to say my goodbyes. Roxas was the last. He kept his eyes fixated on the ground, refusing to look up at me and embarrass himself, but I had already seen the watering of his eyes and the brimming of his tears without his notice.

I don't want to leave him.

Roxas chuckled a bit, a sad, mournful chuckle. "Well, out of sight, out of mind, right?" Nobody else probably could have understood what he was trying to get across, but I did. To me, he was saying, "You'll forget me, won't you?"

"That's not true. Even if I never see you, I'll always be thinking _of _you, Roxas." I said. Others probably would have probably taken that as the bond of our friendship. I call it the determination of my love.

His blond spikes shook as he trembled. Then, suddenly bursting out like a cannon, he was suddenly full of laughter and tears. He shook from his hearty laughter and his tears finally spilled from their hiding place, but he probably tried to pass it off as "tears of laughter" rather than tears of sadness.

"Have you no shame?" He laughed, giving my arm a good smack.

I grinned at him. "Nahhh." We smiled warmly at each other for a little while before I turned to head for the calling of my name from the car. As I was about to crawl into the car, I looked back at Roxas one last time. "See you around, Rox."

"Yeah," he smiled, "See you."

xXx

The best news of my teenage life hit me with a moving van.

We were moving back to _Twilight Town_, but during one of its most controversial times: the time when Radiant Garden's boss and Twilight High's boss suddenly decided to get together as boyfriends, ignoring the previous feud between schools. Riku, Twilight High's boss, was afraid of a mutiny if he remained as the delinquent boss, so I was appointed.

Vaguely, I could remember a funny little blond telling me he wanted to be the best fighter in Twilight Town.

So I accepted.

It was supposed to be a celebration night for the return to our beloved hometown. A movie, some drinks and a good, extra large bucket of lovable popcorn to make the night special. I expected to see some old faces, but after days without even catching a glimpse, I didn't think... I wasn't expecting to see him there.

I spotted shining silver hair from a distance. Riku. I needed his confirmation about the switch in title. I wanted him to be absolutely positive. In our conversation, I had failed to notice the 3rd person in their party.

It took only a glance for me to recognize him. His hair unchanged, his expression timeless.

Popcorn spilled at my feet.

"Aren't you...? You can't be serious... You're..."

He stared at me with these unfamiliar eyes, looking at me like I was an insect, disposable, trash. He didn't know me; I was his enemy, a "Twilight High Kid" as we were called by our rival school, his school. "Are all Twilight kids freaks?" He asked coldly, unfeelingly.

I met him again, thirteen years later. He looked exactly as I remembered him. A grouchy frown on his face, eyebrows knitted into a permanently angry expression and pretty blue eyes that liked to stare people down until they felt compelled to start groveling at his feet.

I kept my promise; he fulfilled his dream.

Now I have to fulfill mine.

_"I guess, if I had any dream at all... It would be to have a happy family, or at least someone to love me."_

_"Sounds nice."_

**xXx**

**Cookee: So that's the first oneshot for the "Feminine Boys are Deceitful" side stories! I hope someone doesn't shoot me for switching Roxas's and Axel's personalities/lines in this. It's kinda... weird, but it works, right? LoL This is both the prequel and sequel since it'll have side stories of before they met and after. :) Stay tuned for the next chap?**

**So if you liked this oneshot, please check out the original story of "Feminine Boys are Deceitful." Chapter one of FBD is a Soriku oneshot, but the last three chapters are pure Akuroku. XP I couldn't help myself.**

**AAANNNDDD... please review? :) Let's saayyy... Five reviews gets another oneshot. -probably being too greedy-**

**The next oneshot **_**should **_**be about Sora's **_**kidnapping**_**, buuut... when it comes out, I'll let the readers decide. :) Bye bye!**


End file.
